Fool & Jazz
by Utenarose
Summary: Años 20: Música, un baile, una chica, un deseo... [Sorato] ¡Feliz cumpleaños sakura03! Reviews porfa!


**¡Hola! Dedico a mi amiga sakura03 este fic porque el día 2 de Enero fue su cumpleaños, espero que te guste y de paso me dais vuestra opinión.**

**Fool & Jazz**

Bajo un cielo nublado y el ruido de la gran ciudad camino; no, corro, corro por llegar. Una gran gabardina larga y negra tapa mi figura y de mi boca salen soplos de aire enervado e impaciente. Un gran sombrero negro, varonil dicen, que cubre mi cabeza, distinguido, acabando de perfilar una silueta nocturna que avanza rápida entre el grisáceo cosmópolis.

Las luces y el ruido aumentan, estoy llegando, avanza más rápido, la gente acumula su presencia: risas, gritos, espera...¡Rápido, ya llego!

Los automóviles se detienen en frente del gran local, bajan estrellas y esmóquines, trajes nuevos, leve impaciencia, pronto empieza. En medio de la noche urbana, un gran cartel anunciando el evento, iluminando la gran avenida, mostrando su nombre, deslumbrando la vista al pasar, resplandecientes bombillas que anuncian su llegada y dos grandes focos que apuntan al cielo tal grandes faros transportando su luz a mi alma ansiosa. Maravillosos años veinte.

_There's men, everywhere  
Jazz, everywhere  
Booze, everywhere  
Life, everywhere  
Joy, everywhere  
Nowadays..._

Entro en el teatro, largo aguardo que termina, y un gran papel en mi mano, que me permite imaginar, soñar otra vez con su presencia, en sus pasos y en su color carmín, anhelando nuevamente poder verla.

Un gran local; me siento, podré verla bien, luces avivan el escenario, una orquestra, un micrófono y una voz. Leve olor a tabaco, el ritmo empieza a entrar por mis arterias, me siento vivo, es como una droga, pero aún no empieza; sigue la espera. Solo, sentado en platea, traje, brillantina y sonrisa. Murmurios y nervios, el acto va empezar, sólo se callar y volver a esperarla, deslumbrante estrella.

Al gran micrófono altivo se acerca un hombre, vestido en blanco, como un ángel anunciando su llegada, única en Chicago, damas y caballeros: el telón se abre.

Las luces atenúan, la música suavemente empieza, cesan murmurios, intensa impaciencia... ¿Dónde está ella?

Orquestra empieza a sonar, luces a brillar y el corazón del público a latir, sin su figura nada es lo mismo, la busco entre las sombras del escenario, entre los vacíos de cada instrumento...intensa impaciencia ¿Dónde está ella?

Dos focos se encienden, demás luz mundana se apaga, señala el centro de un escenario vacío. La batería empieza, sin parar, como disparos en la mente, la voz grave anuncia, por fin, a la mas grande estrella, a mi mayor deseo, anuncia su llegada.

_You can like the life you're living  
You can live the life you like  
You can even marry Harry  
But mess around wiht Ike  
And that's  
Good, isn't it?  
Grand, isn't it?  
Great, isn't it?  
Swell, isn't it?  
Fun, isn't it?  
But nothing stays _

In fifty years or so  
It's gonna change, you know  
But, oh, it's heaven  
Nowadays

Aparece. Una figura blanca, lucidez impacta, aura de fuego, por fin la veo, mis sentidos se exhalan, se acabó la espera. Cubierta por un abrigo blanco sólo deja ver su cara, y sus piernas moviéndose a ritmo del preludio. Empieza a cantar. Sólo su voz permanece en mi mente, ya nada importa, nada más que ella.

Un preludio alentador, descubre sus manos, descubre sus brazos, las notas aceleran, luces aumentan, empieza a brillar intensamente, parpadeo de focos, colores cálidos llegan al escenario, mientras que ella y su voz dan la vuelta; el preludio termina.

La orquesta se esconde bajo un muro de destellas que perfila su silueta oscura. Tira el abrigo, mueve las caderas, vestido blanco...¡Luces!

Una melodía rápida y vital suena, ella baila, apoya sus caderas en cada sostenido, vestido que ondea con la música, sus rodillas se levantan con cada nota, el piano recalca el ritmo, la trompeta suaviza el compás. Un ritmo trascendente, clavada tiene mi mirada añil.

Cinco, seis, siete, ocho...

A cada soplido del trompetista ella levanta sus piernas, hace sonar contra el escenario su tacón de baile, sus brazos acompañan la batería, se mueve de izquierda a derecha, no puedo dejar de mirar su sonrisa pintada color de fuego.

Las notas se vuelven graves y la luz de fondo vuelve a ser tenue, sólo un foco ilumina sus pasos y la tromba grave indica un cambio de sostenido. En medio del escenario oscuro ella recibe un sombrero blanco con el que tapa su rostro, bailando en círculos, denotando cada nota con sus altos pasos a tacón.

Mi corazón ha dejado de latir por momentos, sustituyéndolo sus seductores pasos marcando un ritmo de jazz. Su pelo encendido baila marcando el piano y sus caderas no dejan de marcar la batería.

De pronto desaparece detrás de los cortinajes del telón, cambiando la orquestra otra vez el sostenido, volviendo al principio del pentagrama, encendiendo más luz, más instrumentos. Ella vuelve.

El tono acelera, puedo presentir con tristeza el final, aumenta otra vez el ritmo, mis ojos la siguen, notas a aire, sus pasos se pierden hacia un extremo, su sonrisa pícara perdura, prepara su cuerpo y da una voltereta elevando todo su cuerpo de nácar hacia el medio del escenario.

La música marca el final, se sitúa de perfil en medio de su espacio, lanza un beso al aire y detiene su movimiento en seco. Final.

_And all that jazz..._

El público enloquece, llena a la impecable bailarina de rosas, me levanto de la butaca, aplausos resuenan por todo el local, mi estrella sonríe, las luces se encienden, los gritos de ovación sonrojan a la joven actriz brillante y magnífica, la admiro y suspiro por ella.

El espectáculo terminó, ella otra vez desaparece detrás del telón, otra vez espero por volverla a ver. Sus pasos, sus piernas, su vestido y su cuerpo a ritmo de jazz... no puedo dejarla ir otra vez.

Me adentro en las entrañas del teatro, descubriendo atrezzo y músicos; persiguiendo su perfume. Soy un loco en busca de su deseo platónico, su esperanza incondicional, mas no me importa ser o estar loco a fin de encontrarla y tenerla un segundo, no pido más.

Actrices y personal miran atónitos mi búsqueda exasperada, el deber de encontrar a mi estrella. Avistando cada puerta, cada rincón...

_Sora Takenouchi_

Mis ojos se iluminan al ver escritas en dorado ese par de palabras en una puerta frente a mí. Ella está detrás, no puedo dudar, no ahora... mis nudillos golpean firmemente la fina puerta del camerino. Latidos frenéticos.

"Adelante" Una voz tras la puerta ilumina todos mis sentidos, me da ánimos, una voz que encandila mi mente y alma, una voz que espero poder escuchar hasta el fin de mis días. Agarro el pomo y giro. La puerta se abre lentamente...

_And all..._

_that jazz._

**¡Fin! Bueno, es una especie de Songfic que se me ocurrió al ver el final de una de mis películas favoritas. ¿Que os ha parecido? Quise poner un ritmo rápido y con pequeños detalles se percibe que es un Sorato. ¡Dejad reviews! Es mi regalo para sakura03¡Feliz cumpleaños! ;-)**

**Utenarose**


End file.
